Elemental Twins
by Sleeplessdream50
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Jennah Hanson

_**Chapter One**_

Jennah Hanson,: The popular girl in a small, redneck Oklahoma town. Her perfect long blond curls were the envy of every girl in school. Girls wante to be her, the boys wanted to be with her.

She had grown up with her mother who used to be a prostitute in Tulsa where she met Jennah's father, nowt he mayor of said city. He was rich, lived in a mansion with his perfect wife while their daughter was Marked as an outcast-a vampyre fledgling.

For keeping the affair, and Jennah a secret from the press, Alice Hanson was given a handsome amount of money, and Jennah was always bought the best of the best.

The year of her junior year had just began, only the second week in when the man came, right in the middle of her Shakespear class.

The teached had just begun reading Hamlet when the door burst open.

Even though Jennah couldn't recognize _who_ the man was, there was no mistaking _what_ he was.

The sapphire blue crescent moon and knotted tattoos masking his face shouted not only vampyre, but vampyre Tracker.

She stiffened as his eyes locked with hers. "Jennah Hanson! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

He pointed his bone colored finger at her, her forehead exploding in a burning pain.

That was when she blacked out.

A few minutes later, Jennah opened her eyes, seeing her classmates eyes wide, crowded around her. The teacher was crouched down next to her, staring at Jennah's forehead in wonder and curiosity.

"I called your mother," she spoke, almost dreamily. "You should go wait for her downstairs."

As she stood up, the students cringed awa from her. From adoration to fear in just a few short minutes, that had to be a new record.

Jennah all but ran from the classroom, dizzy as well as her stinging forehead, as if a hundred bees had stung her over and over.

Instead of going town to the lobby, she pushed her way into the girls bathroom and headed straight for the mirror.

Her throat was dry as she looked at her pale features in the mirror, the sapphire outline shone against her pale skin. "Oh my fuck," she groaned.

Jennah sat in her mother's car an hour later, they had just arrived in Tulsa and were almost to the House of Night.

Her mother hadn't said anything the whole trip, though she did look at her daughter every few minutes. Jennah knew what her mother was worried about: Jennah's half sister lived at the House of Night.

They drove through the dark gates, even though it was still morning.

Her mother parked and got out of the car as Jennah did, both shaking.

"Welcome to the House of Night!" A beautiful female voice said from the large oak doors.

**Okay so this is a story that me and my friend, Jimmie, wrote together. We've already filled up one notebook and are working on getting the other one filled. I asked him two days ago if I could put it up here and guess what? HE SAID YES! **

**I hope you like it and please review!**


	2. Alex James

_**Chapter Two**_

Alex James, once a hunior boy, no troubles in school, always got good grades, now considered a freak by his so-called friends. Walking calmly to the cafeteria, surrounded by his "friends", the Tracker appeared. His horrid words drifting through Alex's head were loud, as if it was happening all over again.

"Alex James! Night has chosen thee; Thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

Alex slowly drifted out of his daydream. He was back in his dormitory at the House of Night. That scene played over and over in his mind since he came to this school. He'd only been here about four days but that gave himself plenty of time to sit and think and replay the scene over and over.

Looking at his nightstand, Alex started at the letters on his dest from said "friends from his memory".

"They all just left me there. None of them cared." He slowly walked over to the letters and brushed them off the desk into the trash. All the letters made it into the trashcan except one. The letter had already been opened. It was a letter from his mother telling him how much she missed him.

His mother always took care of him. With his father being away on business so much, it was usually just his mom and him. She did the best she could to raise him properly. They were not very wealthy people, they had just enough to get by.

Alex quickly picked op the letter and dropped it back on his desk. It was best not to dwell on things too much. It made him realize how moch his missed home. But he was here now and there was no going back. He was stuck here for as long as he needed.

The boy slowly walked to the door. It was about time that the dining hall began to serve breakfast. He opened it and carefully walked himself to the dining hall, where his new friends awaited him.

**Okay so I'm sorry that this chapter is A LOT shorter, but this is all my friend wrote for his first story entry. In the rest of the chapters though, I will be mixing our parts together so the chapters aren't so short.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	3. The Twins Meet

_**Chapter Three**_

Hours later, almost nine hours later at seven pm, Jennah headed over to the dining hall. She had taken a tour of the school with the High Priestess, Neferet, after her mother left. The good thing was that a week later, there would be parents visitation night.

After the tour, Jennah was shown her dorm room, where all of her things were already in place.

She slept, realizing she was amazingly tired, for teh best of seven hours.

Jennah recieved her schedule when she woke, the big packet on her desk near the door. In her closed, besides her own clothes, were several school uniforms which Jennah quickly slipped into, putting on a dark blue tanktop to match the black skirt with midnight and blue deep purple stripes.

Jennah was still in shock of what was happening to her. Her Mark, the fact that she was at the House of Night, it was all too much.

After grabbing her schedule and making sure her hair and makeup looked fine, Jennah set out for the dining hall.

Once there, with the other students staring at her back, Jennah grabbed a salad and sat down at a corner table alone.

As Alex sat at his table, listening to his friends ramble about the strangest things, he casually looked around the dining hall. He would always people watch in the dining hall. It gave him more knowledge of the students.

All sorts of things were going on: The popular boys were sitting at a table across from the popular girls. The quiet kids were at a table in the corner, and a few tables away from them was a girl. She was alone and she seemed new. Alex didn't recognize her. He felt bad for the girl and decided to go talk to her.

He rose from his table and walked over to her. She looked up at him as he sat down across from her. With a warm, soft smile he said, "Hi, my name is Alex James." The girl seemed almost shy at first but softly spoke her name. Jennah Hanson.

"Nice to meet you, Alex," Jennah smiled after giving her name.

He was really cute, though Jennah didn't get the whole emo look.

At first sight of him, Jennah could tell Alex was gay. It was so obvious.

She was about to say something to Alex when four girls twitched in. The girl in the front looked oddly familiar, as if Jennah had seen her before. "Who's that?" she asked, sitting up straight.

Alex followed her gaze and chuckled lightly. "Aphrodite LaFont. The queen bitch at the House of Night. Along with her three clones."

"Aphrodite Lafont..." Jennah said slowly, looking at the girl, her sister. "This should be interesting."

"She is the kind of person you definately want to stay away from. You don't want to become a Hag from Hell."

Alex smiled, trying to move the topic away from the terrible parts of the school, he asked her questions about herself.

"So where do you come from? Do you miss it?" Now that he got a chance to examine her better. Jennah was a very pretty girl, the perfect candidate for Aphrodite's clones. At that moment, he decided to protect her from them.

Jennah smiled softly and chuckled lightly at his questions. "I live—lived, about a half hour or so from Tulsa in Broken Arrow and yeah...I do miss it. I was in English this morning or..well a little after nine a.m. When the Tracker came. The school called my mom and that was that.I didn't have to say goodbye to any of my friends. It was terrible," she took a bite of her salad. "What about you? Where are you from? How long have you been here?"

Alex sighed, he hated reliving his past. "I live about an hour from here in a small town called Hallowed Haven. It is very religious who think vampyres are a sin against nature. I have only been here a few days but I have learned so much in my short time here. It is a lovely place and my favorite place on earth."

The boy realized he was rambling and quickly shut up. He softly cleared his throat and looked back over at his table. His foolish friends were being so loud. They were the loudest table in the whole dining hall but they were always hilarious. That was when Alex had an idea.

"Would you like to come sit at my table with me? My friends seem a tad intimidating but they are so sweet and love meeting new people."

**Tis the third chapter! I hope you like it so far...though it is kind of short :/ READ AND REPLY PLEASE! I would love you to favorite this story and follow it, it would mean the world to me!**


	4. Staying After Class

_**Chapter Four**_

Jennah smiled at Alex softly and nodded. "I'd like that."

She picked up her salad, taking a small look over at Aphrodite sitting next to a gorgeous boy who reminded her of Superman.

Her and Alex walked over to his table and sad town next to eachother, the table going quiet.

Alex sat back down in his original seat and had Jennah sit next to him.

"Jennah, these are my friends: Stevie Rae, Damien, Shaunee, and Erin."

Each said hello in their own little ways, Stevie Rae spoke with a cute Oklahoma accent, Damien spoke so you could hear the intelligence in his voice, and Shaunee and Etin said hello at the same time.

"Erin and Shaunee are called the Twins. They share everything, including thoughts."

The group happily welcomed Jennah and treated her like they had been friends for years.

Jennah smiled at them all as Alex's friends introduced themselves. "Hey, I'm Jennah!" she waved slightly in a small Okie accent.

For the rest of breakfast, they talked and laughed together, talking randomly.

When she noticed everybody getting up, Jennah stood as well, looking at the schedule in her hand.

"Anyone have Poetry first hour? With Professor Blake?"

"I do!" Alex said happily.

"Awesomesauce!" Jennah smiled. "Let's go."

Alex gathered his books and stood next to Jennah. "I should probably lead the way, shouldn't I?" He smiled happily and linked arms with her. "Poetry is so fun." Poetry and Sketching 101 were his favorite classes.

As Alex was walking down Jennah down the hallway, a soft meow followed them. The boy looked around smiling. A cat jumped onto his shoulder and purred loudly. "Well hello there, Ty. This is my cat, his name is Ty. He found me the first night I was here. It is really cool actually, cats choose their fledglings at the school."

The boy didn't realize how much he was babbling until they came up to the door to the Poetry room. "Oh, sorry fotr ramblilng." He walked to the front of the classroom and sat down at the front dest. "Here, come sit next to me," Alex lightly tapped the chair next to him. When the girl sat down, Alex softly whispered to her. "I think you'll like the teacher."

Jennah looked at him questioningly. She really wanted a chat to choose her. Just then, the most handsome man in the world walked in, a smile on his face, carrying books in his hand, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hello my fledglings!" He exclaimed happily, sneaking a peek at Alex. Then he looked to Jennah. "And Miss Hanson! What a pleaseure and welcome to my class.

We will be starting haiku today, and for my first lesson, pick a constilation ad write a haike, due on Wednesday."

Jennah smiled broadly to herself. She loved both astronomy and poetry, including her favorite constilation, Aquila.

Alex blushed lightly when the man looked at him, but he quickly regained his composure and looked over at Jennah.

"You seem rather happy about this assignment," he lightly pushed her with a small laugh. His laugh was a little louder than he expected and the teacher looked at them with a small smile. "Is poetry that much fun for you two?" With a huge smile, Alex exclaimed. "Yes of course it is!"

Professor Blake gave them the last ten minutes of class to work on their haikus, but Alex was going to use that time to talk to Jennah. "Isn't he gorgeous!"

"Inhumanly gorgeous," jennah whispered excitedly. "Of course...none of us are exactly human anymore so it kinda makes sense."

Jennah bit her lip, looking up to their professor's desk. He was reading a poetry book and from the cover it looked Japanese.

Without knowing why, her thoughts slipped back to breatkfast, to the boy sitting next to her sister."

"Who was the boy next to Aphrodite at breakfast?" she asked, doodling on her paper.

Alex chuckled a bit at Jennah's question. "That was Aphrodite's boyfriend. His name is Erik." A sly smile snuck across his face. "Why, do you find him attractive?' I don't blame you. He is one of the hottest boys in our school."

Erik not only was one of the most attractive boys in the school, but he was also part of teh Dark Sons, which was an organization associated with the Dark Daughters. The Dark Daughters was the most exclusive groups in the school.

"I can tell," Jennah smiled, winking at him with a chuckle. "Let's just say I would not say no to him..." she was pulled into her thoughts.

She was already feeling comfortable with Alex and she hoped they would be best friends.

There was a loud ring that echoed around the room and the students hurried out of the room. Jennah and Alex stood up. "I have sociology with Neferet," she said quietly, looking down at her schedule.

As they stepped out the door, Professor Blake's voice rang out. "Mr. James. Please stay after class for a few minutes."

**Okay, just to tell you now, in advannce, there might be gay scenes in this story, I'm not sure yet. This story may change to teen or mature depending on the content. Please read&review!**


	5. Introductions and Rumors

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

About ten minutes into class Alex came in and quietly sid something to Neferet. She nodded her head and Alex went to take his seat next to Jennah.

He had this small smile on his face as he pulled out his notebook. Casually looking over at Jennah, he asked "What did I miss?"

Jennah looked at Alex curiously. "Greek myths," she said simply, raising her eyebrows at him. He looked much happier than he had before.

She wrote "_What happened with Blake?_" on a scrap piece of paper and pushed in towards him.

Alex looked at the paper and placed it on his notebook to read it. He picked up his pen to respond. "_Loren wanted to talk to me about inspirations._" After responding, he passed the note back to her and began doodling on his open notebook.

Jennah let out an involitary giggle, which she turned into a cough. Neferet looked at her worriedly, but after making sure Jennah was okay, continued on with her lesson.

She wrote a response quickly, smirking. "_Oh so now you two are on a first name basis?_" she passed it back.

Alex looked over at her with a smile as he read her response. Quickly writing he gave her back the note which said, "_I suppose we are. I stay after class with him a lot to discuss poetry. He liked to touch my hair..." _Next to his response he put a couple of hearts.

Jennah smiled and bit her lip as she wrote "_That is so cute! Though who can blame him? You have gorgeous hair!_"

Jennah handed the note to Alex and started taking notes for teh class.

At ten twenty, the bell rang. Sadly, Jennah had drama while Alex had sketching. They parted ways, Jennah going to the auditorium.

She had been looking at her schedule when she bumped into someone and fell backwards. She made an "oof" sound as she hit and heard a magical voice above her. "Oh I am so sorry! Let me help you up."

Jennah looked up as Erik Night heldh is hand out to her. "Are you okay?"

Alex casually looked behind him as he was walking to Sketching 101. When he turned, he saw Erik Night holding his hand out to Jennah. The boy had a smile on his face while looking at Jennah. Quietly to himself, Alex spoke. "Looks like Aphrodite has some competition now." Damien began walkking next to Alex. "Talking to yourself again?" Alex turned to look at him with a glare. "No I wasn't, thank you very much."

The two boys slowly found their way to class and immediately began gossiping about the Jennah/Erik situation.

"You know the Twins and Stevie Rae are going to want to know about this," Damien spoke with a calm voice. "No I don't want to start rumors or anything," Alex gave a small, almost flirty smile.

"I'm fine," Jennah smiled softly, taking his hand. He pulled her up off the ground and bent down to pick up her notebook.

"I'm Erik Night, by the way," He smiled gorgeously, handing her the notebook.

_I know_, Jennah almost said but bit it back. "Jennah Hanson," she smiled up at him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Jennah," he said softly, pressing his lips against the top of her hand.

Jennah blushed as she feld his warm lips against her skin, shivering slightly.

The entire class period, Damien and Alex were discussing cute/romantic ways that Erik and Jennah could get together. A lot of teh situations ended with Aphrodite dying in some way.

Each story had its own drawing to go with it. Their favorite, however, was a picture of Erik and Jennah in a hot air balloon as Aphrodite was falling into a pit of spikes. Alex finished, putting more designs on the hot air balloon and stepped back from the picture. "This should be frames," he spoke very proudly.

Damien nodded his head in agreement. The teacher came over and looked at the drawing. "You boys are doing fantastically," he walked away and the two boys began laughing hysterically.

Jennah hid her blush by putting her head down and removing her hand from his grasp. "I goot get to class.." she said, walking into the room.

Erik followed her in, watching her as she sat down and tehn he started doing a moologue from Romeo and Juliet.

He was an amazing actor. Jennah could actually believe him when he spoke of his love for Juliet.

The rest of the class continued as such, the only difference was that the students ended up joining in with the monolouges. 

The bell rang and Jennah hurried out of the room to meet Alex, running past Erik.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit scattered, that's just how we wrote it. I would really appreciate reviews, since I've gotten a bunch of favoriting for this story but NO REVIEWS . **

**I'll give you a virtual no bake cookie if you reply 3**


	6. Glaring Girlfriends

_**Chapter Six**_

Damien and Alex left sketching still giggling about their pictures. They weren't really planning on showing Jennah until later.

As they were walking, teh Twins came up on either side of them. "Hey lovebirds," they both spoke in sync. And as if copying them, Damien and Alex spok in sync. "We are not lovebirds." The Twins both giggled and they all kept walking about silly high school drama. As they were walking, Jennah came running up to them. Her face was rather red, (Alex guessed she was freaking out about Erik helping her up) "Hey there. You seem excited about something," he spoke with a hint of loving sarcasm in his voice.

Jennah blushed, Alex had a sort of knowing in his voice, as if he knew about Erik.

"Excited, fearful, what's the difference?" she said breathlessly.

They headed over to the dining hall, the Twins trying to get Jennah to speak about what happened but Jennah wouldn't break.

They walked in, Erik already sitting next to Aphrodite. He watched Jennah as she walked past.

Alex hushed the rest of them and sent them off to get some lunch. With disgruntled grumbling, they all went to get some food. Now that they were gone, Alex had Jennah sit at the table with him. "Alright, take a deep breath and explained what happened," Alex smiled softly.

Jennah explained her situation and Alex stared at her for a minute, with a smile on his face. "Someone is a bit lovestruck, aren't you?"

Jennah smiled guiltily, like a child who was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"I might be..." she said quietly, watching as the Twins, Damien, adn Stevie Rae got their food.

"He was just so...gentlemanly. And when his lips pressed against my skin..." she got a cold chill at the thought. "Magical. Bu what should I do? I mean. Aphrodite..."she was a little hesitant on telling him of her relation.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Aphrodite will get over it if you take her amn. She needs to be knocked down a couple of notches."

Stevie Rae was the first of their friends to get their lunch and sit down. "I got you two waters," she placed the bottles in front of Alex and Jennah.

"Thanks, Stevie Rae," Jennah smiled at her new friend and uncapped her water, taking a small sip.

"I think I'm going to get a salad," she said and stood up, walking over to the salad bar.

Out of teh corner of her eye, she saw Erik stand up as well, walking towards her.

"I'jm sorry to ask but...have I met you before?" Erik asked, grabbing a plate. "You look really familiar..."

Jennah looked at Erik, then Aphrodite, then back to Erik. "I just have one of those faces I guess."

Alex watched her go up to the line. He turned to Stevie Rae who seemed to have a confused look on her face. "Is she alright?" Alex gave her a small smile. "She is fine. She just seems to like Erik and worried about Aphrodite." Stevie Rae seemed satisfied with that answer and began to eat her lunch. Damien and teh Twins came and sat down, Damien sitting on the other side of Alex.

As they were all sitting around talking, Alex noticed Aphrodite glaring at something. When he followed her bitch stare, it led right to her boyfriend talking to Jennah. He got up and walked over to them. "Oh are you the nice gentleman who helped up my friend today afte her silly fall?" As he said his friend, he placed an arm around her shoulder. "It was very nice of you." Erik stared at Jennah for a minute but then his face lit up. "Oh yes, I remember you," he had a friendly smile across his face.

Jennah blushed lightly, her elbow itching to hit Alex in the side. She had this weird feeling that when he said she looked familiar, he wasn't talking about the fall.

"It wasn't that silly, Alex. Someone," she looked at Erik pointedly. "Startled me in the hallway."

Erik chuckled. "Yeah, though I can't say I'm sorry about that. If I hadn't, I'm not sure I would have met you. It's a big school," he looked up, sensing he was being watched and saw Aphrodite glaring at the three of them.

He groaned, almost inaudibley. "I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later," he smiled at Jennah and then walked towards his girlfriend.

**Thanks for reading! Read&&Review! 3 3 3**


End file.
